1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display device with an air flow path to cool a display unit, which may be installed in an indoor, outdoor, or semi-outdoor environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices have been employing a flat display unit such as a liquid crystal panel, a plasma panel, and a display panel using a light emitting diode (LED) array, which may be used to realize a large-sized screen with a thin thickness.
The large-sized screen and high brightness of a display unit are typically accompanied with increased heat due to increased power demanded by a light source and increased heat from a driving circuit. In particular, as the display device is applied to a public information display (PID) field, demands for large-sized screens and high brightness of the display unit are greatly increased. In addition, when the display device is used in an outdoor environment, a surface temperature of the display unit may be increased due to exposure to solar light. On the other hand, when the display device is used in an indoor environment, the display unit is exposed to the air therein, thus the device may be overcooled, such that its performance may be deteriorated.